


Freaky Friday

by yearn4themoon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Romance, Smut, TARDIS mishap, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearn4themoon/pseuds/yearn4themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eleventh Doctor is working on the TARDIS when he breaks the Transmultiplier Displacement Mechanism, causing him to switch bodies with his Tenth's Duplicate. Started out as crack!fic...but it has morphed since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be short. But now it's morphed into something more multi-chaptered. Hopefully this one will be updated as regularly as my last fics. 
> 
> There is smut in this chapter, so beware. Or don't. =)

Clara found the Doctor on the floor near the time rotor. There was smoke billowing out from part of the console and Clara figured she should wake him up to see if he had caused it or not. Even though she knew that nine times out of ten, he had.

“Doctor?” She said loudly as she shook him. He didn't budge. But he looked like he was breathing. Clara frowned and leaned down to listen. Yup, he was breathing. That was at least a good sign. She laid a hand on his hearts. Both were beating. “Okay....maybe you're sleeping?” Clara quirked an eyebrow, as she studied the unconscious Time Lord. Maybe being more forceful would help. So she leaned down and shouted right in his face. “Doctor! Time to wake up lazy bones!” The Doctor sat up so fast they clonked heads.

“Ow!” They both yelled, as Clara fell backwards onto her bum.

“Ow ow ow! What'd you have to do that for?” Clara yelled, clutching her forehead and squeezing her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes again, the Doctor was staring at her like he had never seen her before. “What?”

The Doctor still didn't speak.

“Do I have something on my face? Am I bleeding?” Clara wiped at her forehead, but didn't see any blood. She looked at the Doctor again, but he wasn't staring at her anymore. He was staring at his surroundings in wonder.

“I'm on the TARDIS,” he murmured.

“Yes, yes you are. Very good, you still know your own ship,” Clara teased.

“Where's Rose?” The Doctor asked, giving her an intense glare that she instantly hated.

“Who's Rose?”

“How did I get on the TARDIS?”

Clara was now really confused. The more he talked the more he didn't sound like himself. Of course, he sounded like himself. It was the same voice. But it didn't sound the same. The way he was shaping his words was different. And the rhythm of the way he spoke was different too.

“What do you mean? We've been in the vortex for days,” she replied.

The Doctor's eyes went wide. He stood up and gripped the console. He pushed a button and a mirror slid up from the center. When he looked in it, he was wearing the face of a man he did not know.

The Doctor spun around towards Clara, and took her by the shoulders, gripping her tightly.

“What was the last thing I said to you?”

“Um...I don't know...”  
  
“Think! Think..I'm sorry...what's your name?”

Clara shrugged out of his grip and stepped away from the time traveling alien. “Clara. My name is Clara Oswald. Doctor...you're scaring me.”

“Clara, it's very important that you remember exactly the last thing I told you.”

She thought long and hard for a moment, and then it came to her. She snapped her fingers and pointed in his direction. “Umm...oh! You said something about repairing the transmultiplier displacement thingie!”

“It's mechanism, but thingie is good too.”

“Doctor, are you alright? You don't seem like yourself.”

“That's because I'm not. Weeeeeeeellllll....I am. But I'm not.” With that, the Doctor spun on his heels and rushed towards the hallway that would take him to his room.

“What? Hold on!” Clara shouted after him, her hands on her hips. “What do you mean by that? And who the hell is Rose?”

The Doctor froze in his tracks. Very slowly he turned around to look Clara. His body language didn't even seem the same. It was unnerving her. He walked back up to her carefully, trying not to startle her. “I am the Doctor. Just... not a Doctor you know.”

“But you are. You look just like him.”

“I know,” he said gently.

“Then how can you be someone else?”

“Because I'm him.”

“What?”

“And Rose is my wife,” he stated.

She looked at him skeptically. “Wait- Rose is you wife? I thought River Song was your wife. How many times have you been married?”

The Doctor looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. “I married River Song? But I only met her the once! Weeeelll,  that I personally can remember. But who knows how long it has been since? And maybe she quit being an archaeologist finally. Can't stand archaeologists. They are-”

“Doctor, you're rambling,” Clara interrupted.

“Sorry, do I not ramble in this body?”

Clara shook her head. “No. You don't. At least not like that.”

“Rose always said this version of me had quite the gob.”

Clara held up one finger, shushing him. “Doctor! Focus. Are you the Doctor?”

“Yes.”

“But not one I know?”

“Yes.”

“Did I meet you when I jumped in your time stream?”

The Doctor's eyes went wide.“You did wha-?”

“I jumped in your time stream. To save you from the Great Intelligence.”  
  
He rolled his eyes and made a face. “Oh not them again!”

“So you do remember?” she asked, crossing her arms in front of herself.

“No. Sorry.” He swallowed thickly, and shoved his hands in his pockets and begun to rock on his heels. “I'm sort of new.” He smiled, pleased with himself. “I'm a spontaneous biological metacrisis.”

Clara wasn't impressed. “A what-sis?”

“I'm part Time Lord, part human. I am the Doctor. Just a more human-y version. I look like him, I think like him, but I only have one life. Same memories until the metacrisis happened. I grew out of my hand. Oh! And I only have one heart.”

“But you still have two hearts. I felt them.”

“I know.  Something must have happened when I was repairing the transmultiplier displacement mechanism. It means we must have switched bodies somehow.”

“You switched bodies?” Clara asked gobsmacked. “How is that possible?”

“I don't know. And I don't know how to get back. Well not yet.” A wide grin began to spread across the Doctor's face. “And if we did really switch minds, just me and him, and not any other previous versions of myself...that means other me is in for a very big surprise.”

 

**

 

The Doctor regularly had had dreams about him and Rose. But he didn't remember any in recent history that were quite so vivid. He had reasoned it was because it had been well over two hundred years since he had last seen her. Funny thing was, in none of these dreams were he in his Tenth body. When he dreamt about being with Rose, it was always whatever regeneration he was. Not that he was complaining about dreaming of watching a very naked Rose Tyler sleeping next to him while he was in a former body, in a room he did not recognize. But- it was a bit unusual. This dream felt more real, her skin felt more real under his fingers as he ran his hand along her hip, up her side, and around to the swell of her breasts. She smelled more real to him too. Like right now she smelled of her favorite shampoo, sweat, and sex. Now if this were one of his usual Rose Tyler fantasies- she wouldn't smell like sex. She would smell like arousal. She'd reek of it. But alas, it seemed he had skipped that part and went straight for the afterglow and short nap that follows. Well...you can't have everything. Even in a dream state. But the Doctor was still very thankful that he was dreaming about her. Her presence still calmed him even after all these years. Him and Clara had just been through a particularly harrowing ordeal, so it's only natural that he would dream of a nice fluffy bed filled with a naked Rose for his taking. And if his mind was giving him naked Rose, he was definitely not going to just leave her there, sleeping the whole time.

So he shifted closer to her naked form, and began to place soft kisses on her shoulder, and her neck. When she began to stir, he nuzzled her, breathing in her scent.

“You smell divine,” he whispered into her ear as he began to suck on her earlobe. His hand was still running along her side and hip, and he was tempted to reach around and fondle those curls he loved so much. When he did, instead of finding his usual fantasy, he found bare skin. She was clean shaven. That was new. His brain really was switching things up today. He found that he liked the smoothness under his fingers. Made it much easier to find the spot that made her squirm under his hand. Even though Rose was still asleep, she arched her back at his touch, pressing her bum into him. Her movement egged him on, and his fingers drifted lower, and into her slick folds. The Doctor released a contented hum, as he began to push his finger in and out of her. He was growing hard very fast and so was his need to fill her; but he couldn't help but notice how different it all felt from his usual dreams. Rose writhed some more under him, and her movements were much more calculated then they were previously. When she reached around and grabbed his bum, he knew for sure she was awake.

“Hello,” he purred in her ear.

“Hello yourself. Didn't get enough the first round, hmmm?” She murmured sleepily as she ground her backside into him.

“Don't really remember the first round,” the Doctor growled as he rolled her over and situated himself at her entrance. “Maybe you could give me a refresher course.” Rose looked at him in surprise, her mouth shaped into an “o” as she laughed. Her laugh turned into a delicious moan as he slipped inside her, filling her completely. The Doctor reveled in how completely real she felt as he started to fuck her. Never before had a fantasy been this vivid for him. Every sight, smell, and touch of her felt as if she was really underneath him rolling her hips, biting her bottom lip, hair splayed out on the pillow in a beautiful halo of wavy golden locks, breasts bouncing with each thrust of his cock. Just for him. Only for him.

“Maybe,” Rose breathed out, “I will.” She shoved him hard and to the right. He flopped onto the bed with a slightly confused look that was gone when she climbed on top of him. She grasped his cock firmly in one hand, her other fingers splayed across his midsection. But instead of mounting him, she leaned down and took him into her mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as her lips and tongue encircled almost every inch of him. It was hard not to come right then and there. Rose stilled for a moment sensing that he was on the edge, and gave him a moment to calm down. But before long, her tongue was running up his length to the tip, circling the head with skill as her hand found his favorite rhythm.

“Rose...” The Doctor squeaked, and she froze looking up at him with her mouth full of cock. God, that was so sexy. “You keep going like that and I'm not going to last.” With one last suck, she released him with a wicked grin.

She was silent when she grabbed his cock again, as she situated herself over him, her blonde hair hiding her face for a moment as she slipped the tip of him inside of her. She swept her hair back, as she sunk down, the look of pleasure on her face as she did so was just glorious. He couldn't help but stare. His hands dug into her thighs as she slowly situated herself. Leaning down, she ghosted her lips across his, before moaning into his mouth as her tongue sought out his own. She began to rock slowly as her tongue explored his mouth. His hand raked up her body and snaked into her hair, gripping it tightly as he bit Rose's bottom lip. She rocked faster, thrusting so hard his cock slid out, making the Doctor whimper at her absence. She was quick to get them situated again, and sat up this time as she fucked him, her breasts bouncing as she did. He wanted to nip on one. He wanted to take one of those swells into his mouth and lick and suck on it until she came undone underneath him. Her breathing was becoming more labored and her grip on his torso tightened, and he knew she was going to fall over the edge soon. No time like the present then.

The Doctor seized the moment and flipped her over onto her back. He proceeded to take one of her nipples in between his teeth, biting it gently as he thrust. Rose's fingernails dug into his back when he sucked the peak into his mouth, letting his tongue massage the mound of flesh.

“Fuck,” Rose whimpered as she reached down to touch herself, but the Doctor batted her hand away.

“Let me,” he growled, his mouth still full of her breast. His fingers found her clit easily, and began to rub quick circles as his own thrusts began to quicken. Soon, her walls were convulsing around him, and Rose cried his name as she rode the wave of her orgasm, causing him to fall over the edge with her into delicious ecstasy, his seed spilling into her.   
  
Spent, the Doctor rolled over onto the bed beside her. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he caught his breath.

“That was...that was...wow,” he breathed as he stared up at the ceiling. “I don't know if I want to wake up now.”

Rose rolled over onto her side with a curious look on her face. “Wake up? But you are awake, silly.”

“Nope, I'm pretty sure this is the best Rose Tyler fantasy I have had yet. Here in a moment I will be ripped from this wonderland and back to the TARDIS to Clara banging on my door, because she can't find the galley, again.”

“Clara?”

The Doctor rolled onto his side and saw her confusion. He bopped the tip of her nose with his finger before letting his hand trail down her shoulder to her side.“She's my current companion. Mind you, she's not nearly as...intoxicating as you are...” He grabbed her bum and drug her closer to him, so he could kiss her lips lightly. “But she's very feisty and clever. You two would get along gloriously.”

Rose still looked confused. “You've never mentioned a Clara before. Was she before me? Or after?”

“After. Oooooh about two hundred years or so after I left you with me at Bad Wolf Bay give or take a few years, and a regeneration.”

Rose's eyes went wide, and she slid away from him, grabbing at the sheets, pulling them up to cover herself. It was then that the Doctor caught the sparkle of her wedding band on her finger. The Doctor realized maybe he was not in a fantasy after all. “What?” Rose squeaked, as she sat up, staring at him like she had just committed the biggest crime in the galaxy. She stood, and slowly backed away from him, pointing at him accusingly. “How did you...what did you...what...where is my husband?” she shrieked as she ran into the dresser knocking a bottle of lotion to the floor.

It dawned on the Doctor, that he wasn't just simply fantasizing about shagging Rose Tyler in a former body of his. But he really just shagged Rose Tyler in a former body of his. And one that only had one heart.

The Doctor sprang from the bed in all his naked glory, clutching at his one heart. “How did I not notice this? My gods how do you people cope?”

Rose tied the bed sheet around herself and into a knot before stomping over to him. “What did you do to him? Bring him back. Now!”

The Doctor threw his hands in the air in surrender as she backed him up against the wall. “I didn't do anything! I swear! I don't know how this happened!”   
  
“What. Did. You. Do?” She demanded, poking him in the chest with each word she spoke.

“Aren't you happy to see me?”

Rose turned away in frustration, but then turned back to him instantly. “Oh my God Doctor! We just shagged! I am married!”

“To me! Well....sort of.” He have her a small smile and chuckled. Rose crossed her arms and glared at him. “I swear I didn't know. I thought it was a dream. A very nice, fulfilling dream.”

“You dream about shagging me?” she asked, her voice soft, but her arms were still hugging herself protectively.

“Yeah. Is that alright?”

Rose swallowed before speaking.“Yeah.”

They stood there for a few minutes just staring at one another. The Doctor finally raised a hand and gave her a small wave.

“Hello,” he said, his voice reminiscent of a Christmas morning oh so long ago.

A small smile crept across her face. “Hello,” she answered.

The Doctor cleared his throat. “Maybe I should just...” He pointed over towards a chair that was in the corner of the room that had his blue suit strewn across it.

“Yeah.” Rose agreed.

She went and gathered her own clothes as he dressed. Rose's mind was reeling from what was happening. Somehow, the proper time traveling Doctor was in her husband's body. Can they really just do that? She didn't really know what Time Lord's were capable of when other Time Lord's existed in the multiverse, so maybe this was something that they could just do and he didn't know about it.   
  
“So what happened?” Rose asked again as she pulled on her knickers and bra.

The Doctor spun around, like he was surprised to hear her voice. “Well, I was fixing the Transmultiplier Displacement Mechanism on the TARDIS, and then I guess I fell asleep. I woke up here.”

“I don't think you just fell asleep. You broke it. Didn't you?”

“Maybe. Quite possibly.” Rose glared at him again. The Doctor threw his hands in the air again. “Okay, I did!”

“Knew it,” she smiled.

At this point they were both fully clothed. Rose sat back down on the bed and gave him a nice long stare. “It's weird.”

“What's weird?” He asked fiddling with the sleeves of his suit.

“You don't...sound like him. I mean you do. You obviously have his voice, but the way you speak is different. Even the way you carry yourself is different. What's this new regeneration like?”

“Well, I have floppy brown hair this time. I'm skinnier...”

“How is that possible?” she giggled and the sound made the Doctor relax a bit, as he sat down next to her on the bed.

“Amy once compared me to a giraffe when I danced.”

Rose fell backwards on the bed cackling. “Seriously? Tell me more,” she begged as she continued to laugh.

“I wear a bow tie now.”

“Bow ties are cool,” she said giving him a thumbs up sign from down on the bed. Her giggle fit was beginning to subside.

The Doctor crossed his legs, placing his hands in his lap, choosing to stare at them rather then at her. His voice was somber next time he spoke. “I still miss you.”

The rest of Rose's laughter ceased immediately, and she slowly sat up to look at him. The Doctor was nervously shaking the foot of the leg he had crossed, with his hands firmly holding onto his knee.  A quirk of the new body, she deduced.

Rose reached for his chin and tugged gently, so he would look at her. It was her husband's eyes that stared back, but a different soul now inhabited them, even if they were the same man once upon a time.

“I missed you too,” she whispered, reaching for his hands and grasping one tightly.

The Doctor looked at her sadly, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...”

“It's alright. We should probably talk about it. I mean...who knows how much time we got?” The Doctor nodded silently in agreement. “Fancy a cuppa?” she asked. This time the Doctor smiled at her.

“That would be brilliant.”

 

**

 

The Doctor was underneath the console presently, getting shocked by his TARDIS. Clara was sitting not far away, reading a book.

“Ow!” he shouted, putting the hurt finger into his mouth and sucking on the burnt flesh. “I thought you'd be happier to see me,” he muttered.

“You ok?” Clara asked over her book.

“Fine. Fine. Happens all the time. Well it did,” he sighed sitting up, clutching his sonic in one hand, the Transmultiplier Displacement Mechanism in the other.  

Clara sat the book down in her lap and considered the Doctor for a moment, tilting her head to the side before speaking. “So...are you like...a clone or something?”

The Doctor balked at her. “Absolutely not. I am the Doctor.”

Clara held her hands up in front of her, furrowing her brow at the same time. “Okay! Okay! Sorry....sheesh. Someone's touchy.”

The Doctor glared at her as he soniced the part in his hand. A piece of it broke off, and rolled away from him, making him sigh and roll his eyes exaggeratedly. “Come on!” He shouted at the part, and threw it over his shoulder. The part landed with a thud behind him, and the TARDIS lights blinked furiously.

“Oh stop it,” he told the TARDIS. “It's fried.”

Clara tried to stifle a giggle with her hand, and failed.

“It's not funny!” He practically shrieked. “I don't know where we are going to get another one of those.” The Doctor stood up and brushed himself off in a huff.

Clara stopped laughing and looked up at him from the floor. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. I'm...stuck here,” he said and pointed at himself. “In this body! For now at least.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose talk. Jack makes an appearance and Clara FINALLY gets her own room aboard the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get the update up guys! Real life has been super busy and eaten up a lot of my free time. If you find any mistakes don't come at me with pitch forks! lol! Thanks for being patient! And I promise the next update won't take that long! Enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to rudennotgingr for being the awesome beta and pal that she is.
> 
> (Sorry not sorry for the angst at the beginning of this chapter.)
> 
> Also thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos here and on tumblr!

The Doctor and Rose sat across from each other at a small table in her and her Doctor's home. Each had a steaming cup of tea in front of them. Neither of them spoke. Rose had taken to quietly tapping her fingers on the mug, waiting for him to start speaking. The Doctor was currently running his finger along the rim of his perfectly content. She realized she was going to have to speak first, and she might as well let it all out.

“Not to you.” Rose said quietly.

The Doctor looked up from his mug at her. “Sorry?”

Rose cleared her throat and looked at him. “You promised. You told me that you wouldn't do this. Not to me. And then you did.”

The Doctor swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing as he did. He remembered that conversation vividly.

“And now you magically come back...and you shag me...and you just want everything to what- be _okay_?”

The Doctor held up a hand. “I did not just _shag_ you Rose.”

“Felt like it to me,” she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned on the table.

“I would never just _shag_ you,” he said quietly. “And I didn't just dump you off either, and you know it. There was no other way.”

Rose didn't let up. She had waited ages for this moment. A moment she thought she'd never get and she wasn't about to stop now. She slammed her hands down on the table, hard making him startle.“Do you know how long I jumped for? How many universes I had to cross to find you so we could stop what was happening? Do you know how many _years_ I spent trying to find the right you and the right time line? And then after all that..you just...we could have _all_ stayed on the TARDIS together!” she shouted her voice cracking through the tears she fought to hold back..

“And then what? Watch as you fall more in love with him every day? And watch him give you every thing that I couldn't because he's part human? And then what Rose? Lose you _both_? ” he shouted back.

“Wait...are you... _jealous_?” Rose asked.

“Of course I'm jealous! Do you think I actually wanted to wander forever without you?”

Rose was shocked at his confession. “I just...”

“I knew I couldn't keep you, Rose! When he walked out of that TARDIS that day on the crucible, and I figured out _what_ he was...if...if I had said what I really wanted to say on that beach I know you never would have stayed. So, I stayed silent. I let you think I didn't need you anymore. But I did. And I do. I need you so very much.”

“I'm sorry.” Rose said quietly.

The Doctor reached across the table, and took her hand. “I just wanted you to be happy. And I knew he could give that to you. I knew you both could share something that I could never truly give you. One life. One forever. Together.”

Time ticked by slowly as the two stared at each other from across the table silently. The Doctor's eyes had softened and were now looking at her the exact same way her husband always did; the way he always had too, before they had gotten separated by the parallel universe.

The Doctor finally gathered up the courage to break the silence. “Can you answer me one thing Rose?”

She broke eye contact then, looking down at her mug once more. “What's that?”

“Are you happy?”

Rose's eyes shot up to his, and a small smile spread across her face. “Very.”

“Then it was worth it.”

“What was?”

Rose wasn't prepared for his answer.

“Loving and losing you.”

She was pretty sure her a piece of her heart broke as he said those words. The tears that she was fighting so hard to hold back, began to spill down her cheeks as she stood up and crossed over to him, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms. He gathered her in his lap as she wrapped herself in him, squeezing him tightly. The Doctor relaxed in her embrace and continued to hold on to her pressing soft kisses into her hair, and on her cheeks. After a few more minutes Rose pulled back and looked at him.

“I have an idea,” she said, sniffling.

“What's that?”

“Well....we don't know how long it will be until the two of you switch back, right?” The Doctor nodded his head. “So, how about we steal a little bit of that forever for ourselves? I don't think other you would mind. He is you after all.”

“But you said...”  
  
“I know what I said. And I was just in shock, that's all. It's not every day you wake up to someone else in your husband's body, even if you are technically the same man.”

“You sure?”

Rose smiled widely at him, her tongue poking out in between her teeth, his favorite of all her smiles. “Course. Now come on. I'm knackered.” She stood and tugged on his hand. “It _is_ the middle of the night you know.”

“You humans and your sleep,” the Doctor whined.

“Oi! You're one of us right now, so shift.” Rose tugged on his hand hard this time, and practically drug him towards the bedroom. “You're going to sleep.”

“But Roooooose...” he whinged as they entered the bedroom.

She shot him a stern yet playful look as she climbed into the bed. When she was settled, she patted the bed beside her. “Come on. Though you may want to shed some layers first.” She pointed at the suit he was still wearing.

“Oh. Right.” The Doctor got back undressed, but left on his vest and pants before climbing in beside her, turning off the lamp on the way. Rose snuggled into his side as she closed her eyes. Just when all was quiet, his voice asked meekly in the dark, “Are you sure about this?”

“Doctor?” She asked, not opening her eyes.

“Yes, Rose?”

“Shut up.”

A grin spread across his face, and he hugged her to him, breathing in her scent. Rose let out a small hum of contentment, and placed a quick kiss on his chest. It wasn't long before they both fell into a restful slumber.

 

**

 

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Clara were on the hunt for a new Transmultiplier Displacement Mechanism. After searching through two of the Doctor's usual markets for one, they decided to call it a day and try again in a different galaxy. Slowly they made their way back to the TARDIS, the two were silent, and Clara could see how distraught he was being stuck in the wrong body, even if it was kind of his own. She figured she should get him to talk.

“Tell me about her.”

“Who?”

“Rose. What's she like?”

The Doctor quirked a small smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “She's brilliant. Weellllll....a lot of my companions are. But she is. She's clever, and loving; she's the most beautiful woman I have ever known inside and out. Loves her family like crazy.... and me.” He could feel a blush rise on his cheeks as he talked about Rose. That was new. Usually he didn't have quite such a apparent physical reaction. Must be a body quirk of this regeneration.

“Did you know her before?” Clara continued.

“Before what?"

She gestured to him. “Before you became this metacrisis.”

“I thought you said you jumped in my time stream.”

“Doesn't mean I remember everything.”

“Technically, I look nothing like this body. I look like my previous self, before this one. The Tenth me. But I met Rose shortly after the Time War in my Ninth body. You remember that don't you? The Time War?”

“How could I forget?” Clara reached for his hand, and gave it a squeeze as they saw the TARDIS come into view. “I saw a lot...but what you had to do...I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Doctor.”

“Thanks.” The Doctor cleared his throat and changed the subject quickly. “I met her in the basement of a shop she was working at. She was being chased by Autons. I saved her. Then I blew up her job. It was love at first sight.”

“I bet!” Clara laughed as they reached the TARDIS doors.

“No really, it sort of was. Of course, we denied it the entire time we were together. And it wasn't until she was gone that I realized that...” His eyes fell to the ground, and he began to put the key in the lock, but Clara put a hand on his arm, holding him still.

“That what?”

The Doctor took a big breath in, and looked at Clara again. “That I couldn't live without her.” He turned and leaned against the TARDIS doors, and Clara did the same. “She was my anchor after the Time War. She made me better. And when she got trapped in that parallel world, I was alone for the first time since. Felt like I was drowning. I wanted to _actually_ drown once. Tried to. Just to make it stop.”

“She's trapped in a parallel world?” Clara asked genuinely interested but a huge yawn came out of her, and the Doctor let out a small laugh,

“She does have me now,” he said, tugging on his ear, as he took out his TARDIS key.

“Your life, is just unreal sometimes you know it? Come on, take me home so I can go to bed.”

The Doctor looked at her with a funny look as he inserted the key into the lock. “Wait...take you home? Don't you sleep on the TARDIS?” he asked as he opened the door for her.

“No. Why would I do that?”

“I just figured that since you were traveling with him that you had your own room by now.” The Doctor said as they walked up the ramp together.

Clara's eyes widened in surprise. “I can have my own room?”

“Sure! Didn't he...” The look on Clara's face told her his other self never divulged that information to her. “Oh...sorry.”

Clara punched him hard in the bicep. “Basic storytelling, Doctor! Geez!”

“It's not _my_ fault!” the Doctor screeched as he rubbed his arm where her fist connected.

Clara pointed a finger in his face. “You said you're the same man- so _yeah_ it kinda is!” And with that Clara stomped away, off to find a room of her own.

 

**

 

The next morning Rose woke to an empty bed, but also to the delicious smell of Belgian waffles and coffee greeting her from the kitchen. She briefly wondered if her husband had returned. But then she remembered if he had, he would still be snoring beside her. The man in the kitchen must still be the original Doctor, because who else but him would actually get up to make breakfast at the ungodly hour of 5:30 am?

Rose stretched out on the bed, and tried to not think about the glorious sex she had had yesterday. She had wondered what had gotten into her husband, but didn't question it when he had wanted seconds. But it seems that some _one_ had gotten into him instead. Rose shivered thinking about the way her original Doctor had touched her. He ran his fingers along her like a long-time lover. Like he already knew her body well. Made her wonder just how many times he had dreamt about her in that way. Just thinking about him doing that made her wet. Rose squeezed her thighs together then, and decided it was going to be a _very_ long day. And it wasn't going to get any shorter by hiding out in the bed, thinking about the Doctor, who was in the next room making her breakfast.

She jumped out of bed and padded towards the kitchen, stopping in the doorway, watching. The Doctor was currently wearing her husband's favorite apron, and was just garnishing a plate of waffles with some powdered sugar, when suddenly he spun around, arms wide in almost pirouette, to grab the maple syrup, but his eyes fell on her instead. His smiled so wide at her his eyes crinkled. Rose couldn't help but smile back. She leaned her head on the door jam and yawned,

“Nice to know that being stuck in a part human body doesn't throw off your fidgetiness.”

“Nice to see that you're still rude before your first cup of coffee in the morning,” he teased still grinning at her as he turned to smother the waffles in syrup. “Sit down. It's almost ready.”

“'S nice. You makin' me breakfast again.”

“No one has ever appreciated my waffles quite like you, Rose Tyler,” he said as he placed the plate in front of her, followed shortly by her coffee. “Go ahead. Dig in.” The Doctor went back to the counter to grab his plate, and came back to sit beside her.

As soon as she took the first bite, she knew that this new regeneration was not quite the cook that his previous self, nor her husband was. She gave a polite “Mmmm...” and nodded her head as she chewed her breakfast, but the Doctor could always tell when she was lying.

“I may be a little out of practice,” he said pinching his fingers together.

“Maybe,” she said still with her mouth full of food, trying not to giggle as she swallowed. Choking would be a bad idea. “It's not terrible,” she added once her mouth was empty. “It's just...different, that's all. A little more cinnamon-y than you used to make.”

“Ah! Well, I shall try again tomorrow,” The Doctor said as he took another bite, realizing what he said.

The fact that he could still be here tomorrow with Rose, hadn't dawned on him. Who knows how long he had with her? What if the other him couldn't fix the TARDIS and switch their minds back? What then? Would he keep playing house with Rose? Would he have to get a real job? A mortgage? What if-

Rose's hand grabbed his tightly, sensing his inner monologue. “Doctor. Relax...it's just breakfast, okay?”

The Doctor smiled, and grabbed his napkin, letting Rose's hand drop to the table so he could wipe the sticky syrup from his mouth. “You're right,” he said, clearing his throat. “It's just breakfast. As long as we don't run into any surprises today, we should be fine. How does that sound Rose? A nice quiet day, wandering around the city. We could get chips!”

Rose nodded her head, wondering just how uncomfortable he was by all this domesticness that was currently surrounding him. “Sounds lovely.”

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on her door. The Doctor's eyes shot up and he stared hard at front door of the flat, as the doorknob began to jiggle, and then a key was slid in the lock. The Doctor looked at Rose, his eyes wide, but Rose didn't seem to weirded out by what was going on. Then the door opened and the Doctor received his first surprise of his day.

“Oh good! You're up!” Jackie Tyler said walking in like she owned the place.

 

**

With Clara now sleeping in her new room aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor decided it was time to keep searching for a new Transmultiplier Displacement Mechanism. This time he landed on the planet Arugila, which had a nifty little market that was full of rare parts, just ripe for the picking. The Doctor hoped that what he needed was there, and he could get the TARDIS repaired and be back to Rose in time for tea. What he didn't bank on was running into Jack Harkness as he opened the door.   
  
“Doctor!” Jack said excitedly as he held his arms open wide.

“Jack!”

“How the hell are ya? Come here!” Jack pulled the Doctor in for a hug without waiting for him to agree to one because Jack knew that with himself being a fixed point, he never would. “You regenerated!”

The Doctor patted Jack on the shoulders and grinned at the man. Realizing that he was still in his full Time Lord body, he patted himself down.  
  
“Oh! Oh right! Well, it gets a bit weirder than that. Why don't you come in for a tick?” The Doctor opened up the TARDIS doors wide and gestured inside. Jack walked in right away and gazed at the new interior.

“Oh wow! New console room too! It's a bit cold though, don't you think? I'm quite partial to the coral.”

“Oi! She can hear you, you know!” The Doctor teased as they walked up the ramp. “But that's not what I'm talking about.”

“Oh?”

“I'm not your Doctor.”

“ _What?”_ Jack shouted, grabbing for his sonic blaster. “Who are you then?”

“Jack! Jack!” The Doctor yelled as he threw up his hands. “It's not what you think! I am him. I am the Doctor! Just not the him you think. It's confusing. Sorry. I'm the metacrisis version of myself. But I'm stuck in his body. ”

“What? How?”

“All I know if other me was working on the TARDIS and then fried the Transmultiplier Displacement Mechanism. I woke up in his body, here on the TARDIS.”

“Whoa! That's wicked. So where's the other Doctor then?”

“With Rose.”

Jack gave a hearty laugh. His grin reached from ear to ear as he waggled his eyebrows at the Doctor, slapping him hard on the back in the process.

“Don't start Jack!” the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh come on! You've been pining away for that girl for how many years?”

“Actually she's my wife now.”

“You got _married?_ But that's fantastic!” Jack whooped with joy and hugged the Doctor again, lifting his gangly self off the ground. When the Doctor was back down on the ground he said,

“Thanks Jack, but what I really need right now is to find a replacement part. I need to get back to Rose.”

“I bet you do!” Jack said grinning like the Cheshire cat. “So, what's it like shagging her? I bet she's real feisty in bed isn't she?”

“That's none of your business, Harkness.”

“Oh come on! Just give me a hint!” The only thing Jack got was a glare. “Fine. You're no fun. Okay, so where have you looked so far?”

“Burango 26 during the 2nd century of the Great Peace, and the Calcutta Planetary Expo in the 51st century. Came up with zip. Not even anything I could modify with parts around the TARDIS.”

Jack furrowed his brow and shoved his hands into the deep pockets of his coat. “Well, they aren't that rare.”

“No, but they aren't exactly easy to find either.”

“Well, how about I help you look?” Jack dug an old mobile out of his pockets and tossed it at the Doctor. “Here, take this. I'll look on this rock, and you go to Barcelona and see if they have one. Meet back here in say... six hours?”

“Thanks Jack.” the Doctor said genuinely. Jack began to walk towards the doors of the TARDIS again, happy to be needed again by the time traveling alien.

“See ya in six, Doc!”

When the doors shut, the Doctor smiled to himself as he set the dematerialization sequence. Seeing old friends again was nice. Maybe this whole switching bodies thing wasn't such a terrible thing after all. Temporarily, at least.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie Tyler makes an appearance. Rose let's Eleven in on a big ol' secret. And after talking with Clara, Tentoo gets the bright idea to set the TARDIS on random.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to sizzle between 11 and Rose again, so if smut isn't your thing- close your eyes.
> 
> Thanks again to rudennotgingr for her amazing beta skills.

Jackie strode in looking every bit as bottle blonde as she ever did. “Sorry about just barging in! I didn't think you were awake yet! My car got a flat about two blocks from here. Do you think you could go give it a look?” Jackie asked the Doctor. But the Doctor was still just staring at her, eyes bulging from his head.

“Oh! You're talking to me!” The Doctor said, his voice unnaturally high as he brushed the crumbs off his lap and onto the floor.

“Yes, I'm talking to you, you alien git. Do you think I'd make my own daughter change my tire?” Jackie said with a wink as he raised his mug to take a big gulp of coffee. “So how are the two of you? Make me any grandchildren yet?”

“ _Mum!”_ Rose cried, turning bright red, as the Doctor spewed coffee all over the table.

“Well I'm not getting any younger!” Jackie protested as she grabbed a towel off the counter and threw it at the Doctor. “And I didn't realize Mister here was still such a prude.”

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, his expression was one of panic, but Rose was quick to tell Jackie the truth. “Well...mum...this isn't the Do-”

The Doctor realized that she was about to tell Jackie what was going on and interrupted the confession. “What Rose means to say is that, we haven't really had the time to be...making you any grandchildren because Pete has been keeping us at Torchwood all hours of the day and night. Doesn't leave much time for...for baby-making does it?”

Jackie glared at him. “Don't you go all acting like it's Pete's fault! I know you two! Waiting until I have one foot in the grave to give me a grandbaby! I have half a mind to go in there and toss out all those birth control pills of yours.”

Rose stood up and crossed over to her mother, trying to calm her. “Mum, we're not waiting forever okay? We're just waiting for the right time for us. That's all. Promise.” She rubbed her mother's arm comfortingly, and Jackie pulled Rose in for a hug.

“Oh, you two! You're gonna give me gray hairs! But I love you!” Jackie said squeezing Rose so hard she almost lost her breath. “Oi! You over there. Aren't you supposed to be checking out my flat tire?”

The Doctor nodded his head like a bobble-head doll, ready to escape the clutches of Jackie Tyler and her conversations about grandchildren. Not that he wouldn't want them with Rose. But this wasn't technically his conversation to be having at the moment. It was his duplicate's. Without another thought, he was out the door and on his way.

Jackie erupted into a fit of giggles as soon as the door shut behind him.

“What?” Rose asked.

Jackie held up the keys to her car and said with a smile, “Wonder how long it's gonna take himself to notice he forgot the keys?”

 

**

 

The Doctor had about fifty different parts in front of him, trying to see if he could take any of them apart to fix the TDM, when Clara walked into the console room the next day.

“Any luck?”

“Nope,” he answered, his mouth full with the sonic as he pried apart a convection oven from the 61st century on Earth. Jack had also come up empty handed, but he had run into an old time agent friend of his while he was hunting, and the friend gave him a small list of items that may contain parts that would make up a TDM. The trick was tracking them all down. That’swhat Jack was currently doing while the Doctor began to sift through what they had found of the list so far. “But if I am lucky, and by lucky I mean very _very_ lucky...Jack and I may just be able to track down enough junk to build one.”

“Another old friend of yours?”

“Yeah. Doesn't he talk about anyone?”

“No,” Clara answered not even needing to ponder on his question. “He insinuates mostly. Never even talked about his wife until I met her, and by then she was already dead.” Clara sighed and sat down, next to him picking up a tool and a gadget to start taking apart. “But something told me they didn't have the greatest of relationships anyway. He seemed very cold when he talked about her. It was nothing like how you are when you talk about Rose.”

“Really?”

“I think he still misses her. Rose, I mean. We were in this house once, in the seventies. These monsters had gotten separated into two different universes, and the Doctor fought tooth and nail to reunite them. Whenit was all over you could see it in his eyes. It was like a relief forhim; helping them. I didn't know what it was then, but then you said that Rose had gotten locked away in a parallel world and it clicked. He still misses her.” Clara shrugged as she snatched the sonic from him and began to open up a case on a computer from some alien world she didn't recognize, while the Doctor got lost in thought.

“I never even thought about that.”

“About what?” Clara asked, looking up from what she was doing.

“About me missing her still. Because I am with her...but when you think about it, I'm also not. There's a part of me that will never know what it's really like on the slow path with Rose Tyler.”   
  
“But he's with her now.”

The Doctor looked at Clara like he was just really seeing her for the first time, before grabbing her head and planting a big wet kiss right on her forehead. “Clara! You are _brilliant_!” He dropped everything he was working on, and rushed to the console and began a dance around the time rotor that she had never seen before. “Where do you want to go? Oh, let's put it on random! Who knows when I'll have a chance to end up some place new again?”

“Doctor...but what about the TDM?”

“Forget the TDM for now Clara. It will still be there tomorrow! You said it yourself! He's with her right now. He gave me the biggest gift I could ever hope for! A life with Rose. The least I can do is give him a little bit of that time, don't you think? Now...what do you think? Set it to random? See where we land?”

The Doctor's grin was manic and so unlike himself, but she liked it nonetheless. Clara stood, putting down the part she was working on, and skipped towards the console just in time to hold on tight.

 

**

 

The Doctor had finally finished up putting the spare on Jackie's car. It would have gone a lot faster if he had remembered the keys at first and if he had had his sonic on him. Butwhen Jackie and Rose got together it was like two hens in a hen house gossiping, so he really didn't mind the extra work. When he closed the boot, Jackie appeared in his line of vision. She was just standing there, staring at him, but then her hand flew to her mouth and she was running at him. TheDoctor flinched, instinctively bracing himself for a slap, but found himself in the arms of Jackie Tyler instead. And she was squeezing him so hard, it was difficultto breathe.

“Thank you! I have no idea how hard that was for you to do...but thank you. From the bottom of my heart thank you, Doctor.”

“It was just a tire Jackie, not rocket science...which when you also think about it isn't all that hard either, once you learn the basic mechanics of…”   
  
Jackie released him from her embrace and punched him in the shoulder.

“Oh shut it you, I'm not talking about the tire,” she sniffled.

“No? Then-” He stopped when he noticed she was wiping away a tear. He began to nervously wring his hands. “Oh...oh that. I guess Rose told you then.” Jackie nodded as she dug into her handbag for a tissue. Jokingly, the Doctor raised his hands up by his ears and shook them. “Surprise!”

Jackie dabbed at her eyeliner, trying hard not to smudge it. “She also told me you changed faces again, and that you are skinnier than you were in this body.” She took his hand then and looked him straight in the eye. “Promise me you will eat, Doctor.”

“I eat fish fingers and custard every day.”

Jackie made a face. “Fish fingers and what? Not in my son in law's body you won't! Oh dear, that's it! You are coming over for a proper meal!”

The Doctor began to protest, but Jackie stuck a finger over his mouth shushing him. “It's the least I can do, after what you did. I won't take no for an answer. You hear me?” The Doctor nodded, his mouth ~~was~~ still covered by Jackie's finger. She removed said finger only to dig back into her bag once more for her keys, but remembered the Doctor had them instead. She clicked her fingers at him and he handed them over. “I gotta go pick up Tony. He woke up at a sleepover and now he wants to come home and I'm late getting him. At least he didn't get scared at 2 a.m., I would have been in a real pinch then! Thanks again Doctor.” She winked at him and pointed at her tire before jumping in on the driver's side. The Doctor watched as she drove away, wondering what else the day had in store for him.   
  
**

 

When he got back into the small flat he realized it included one very naked Rose Tyler.

He was standing in the entrance of the flat when he saw her. She was standing with her back to him, getting undressed in her bedroom, presumably to get on clean clothes for the day. He had only seen her like this once before, and even then was an accident. It was back when he was in his Ninth body. He was walking down the hall towards the library when he saw her. Her door was cracked open and he couldn't help it when his eyes landed on her very curvy hips and bum as she was headed for the shower. But now, now she was acting like it was the most natural thing in the world. The door to her room was wide open, for anyone to see. He didn't realize he shut the door behind himself with a bang, making Rose, and himself jump just a bit. She instantly grabbed for her dressing gown, mumbling apologies for her state of undress without looking in his direction until she was completely covered.

He didn't remember walking (or maybe he ran; he sure got to that bedroom fast) straight for her. Or grabbing her around the waist and pulling her flush against him. But he sure did remember the way her breath hitched when he did.

“Is this okay?” He asked, the hand that pulled her close was now firmly on the small of her back, while the other tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Rose swallowed and nodded, a bit unsure at first, but when his hand touched her cheek softly, she closed her eyes and bit her lip, nodding her head more fervently. That same hand soon became tangled in her hair, and he pulled her so close to him that their lips were only a couple of inches apart. But he stopped it there. As he felt her hot breath on his own lips, he realized she might not want him to kiss her. He squeezed his eyes shut, his body becoming paralyzed with fear that Rose might not want this version of him anymore like that, when he felt her cross those last few inches and timidly kiss him. He was shocked at this turn of events, so when he didn't kiss her back, Rose pulled away.   
  
“ 'M sorry, I just thought that...” she mumbled, looking down, but still in his embrace.

“No, no...that's not it at all...I just thought that...” The Doctor said quietly, trailing off at the end and not finishing what he was going to say.

She looked up at him then. “That what?”

“That you might not want me.”

A wicked grin crept across her face. “I don't know if you've noticed yet or not,” She reached around and grabbed his hand that was on her back and stuck it right between her legs, pressing upwards so his fingers could feel how wet she was, “but I want every version of you there is.”

A moan escaped from him as his fingers pushed in and out of her slowly. His inner monologue tried to tell him all the reasons that he should not continue to finger one Rose Marion Tyler. It also tried to stop him when he pushed her back onto the bed, but it wasn't until his tongue was running over her clit that he shut it up completely. And when she was writhing on the bed, her hands digging into the sheets, begging for him to fuck her because she was _so close_...he waited for it to speak up, but it remained pleasantly silent. So he proceeded to do what she asked, and when she came undone around him, he fell with her, and he didn't feel one iota of guilt about it at all. Until he realized they didn't use a condom. Again.

“Your mother said you were on the pill...right?” the Doctor asked her.

Rose was snuggled onto his chest once again, playing with the hairs there. She looked up at him. “Why do you ask?”

“For obvious reasons, Rose. I don't want to accidentally get you pregnant, not while I'm...while I'm...” he swallowed visibly, obviously at a loss for words. But then Rose surprised him.

“You don't have to worry about that, Doctor.”

“Why's that?”

“Because I already am.”

The Doctor sat up so fast, he almost flung Rose off the bed. “You're _what?_ ”

Rose giggled again as she crawled back towards him, then sat beside him cross-legged. “We've been trying for months. I just didn't want to tell mum. You saw how she gets.”

“But Rose...that's absolutely the coolest thing ever!” He cried joyfully and wrapped her in a hug.

“Cooler than bow ties?”

The Doctor released her, a wide smile on his face as he gently placed both hands on the sides of her jaw. “Way cooler than the coolest bow tie in the universe.” He hugged her then, and couldn't help but feel just a teeny bit sad that he wouldn't be able to see the child once it was born. When he let go of her, Rose laid down on her back, giving him access to her belly. He couldn't help but lay down, their bodies now forming a 'T', and he put his ear to her womb so he could have a listen.

“I'm about 8 weeks gone,” Rose said happily.

“Does he know?” He looked up at her and she blushed.

“We had just finished celebrating, when you...”

The Doctor's eyes widened with surprise and his mouth formed an “o” as she continued speaking.

“It's alright. Really,” Rose said trying to make him feel better about the situation, but he quickly changed the subject.

“One heart or two?”

“One.”

The Doctor tried to hide his disappointment. “Oh...well...that...that's good I suppose. Especially since there are no Time Lords in this universe. Can't go around creating a new race can you? I bet she'll be clever though. Clever like her mummy and daddy.”   
  
Rose looked at the Doctor curiously. “How do you know it's a girl?”

“All human babies start out as girls.”

“Really?”

“Sort of. They start out with female sex organs. But then at around the 9th week of gestation the genital tubercle becomes recognizable as a penis or clitoris, but doctors aren't usually comfortable with giving the sex out until about week 20 just in case the due date is off.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“I thought you said you didn't ramble in this regeneration.”

“I don't.” Rose gave him a look. “I don't! Well not usually. You're just easy to talk to.”

“Mmmmhmmm...Sure. I'm starting to think your gob defies regeneration.”

He pointed at her as she sat up. “You like it.”

Rose pushed him back down onto the bed, straddling him. “I do,” she purred, as she leaned down, kissing her way down his chest. A low moan escaped from him as she worked her way lower.

“So...now that we have established the fact that I'm not going to knock you up since you are already knocked up....how about we go for round two?” The Doctor suggested. When Rose took him in her mouth, the Doctor squeezed his eyes shut, as he held on to her head. “I'll take that as a yes.”

 

 


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues with two of our characters ending up in jail!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for suck a long time between updates! Ugh! So many real life responsibilities to tend too! Anyway- things are calming down and the next update shouldn't be too long. Okay? Thanks for being patient and stick around for the story!
> 
> Also- Thanks to Jesse as always for being an awesome bets- but I couldn't leave it alone and added more story. So any mistakes you see are more than likely my own.

“ _Are you kidding me right now?”_ Clara screeched at the top of her lungs.

“Nope,” The Doctor replied, popping the 'p'. “I'm certainly not.” He looked at Clara sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he paced the cell they would be spending the next week in. Clara came up from behind him and punched him in the arm again. This time really hard.

“Ow! You really have to stop doing that! You'll leave a bruise!” The Doctor whinged, as he rubbed the now very sore spot on his shoulder that had been repeatedly hit by this feisty little human he was traveling with.

“Good! You deserve it!” Clara shouted.

“It's only a week, Clara. I've been stuck in prison for a lot longer before this.”

“Well I haven't!”

“Well there's a first time for everything!” The Doctor shouted back at her, growing increasingly irritated by her inability to go with the flow of things. He turned so he could get a better look at her. “You've really not been arrested with me yet?” Clara shook her head. “Blimey, I have changed.”

“Focus, Doctor. How do we get out of here?”

“We wait,” the Doctor said simply.

“What do you mean we wait?”

“We. Wait,” he said punctuating each word as he towered over her. “How was I supposed to know that trying to purchase a bottle of Hypervodka during the Second Moon on Krystabos was going to get us put in here?”

“I don't know. Maybe because you claim to know _everything_?” Clara dropped her voice and did her best imitation of the Time Lord. “Look at me! I am the Doctor! I am so _clever._ I know everything there is to know about the universe but how to fix my stupid time machine!”  
  
“Shhh...the TARDIS will hear you.”

“Whatever. I don't care! I want to get out of here!” Clara screeched. “Can't you like...I don't know...sonic us out or something?”

“Well, I would if I _had_ my sonic. But _someone_ decided to use it earlier and left some _where_ on the TARDIS.” He tried to shove his hands in to his pockets like he usually did when he was frustrated, but the pants he was wearing were entirely too tight.

Clara crossed her arms and glared at the Doctor. “Oh, so now it's my fault? Wow. Real mature. Aren't you supposed to be like older than the universe or something?”

“No, that's the Face of Boe,” he sighed, leaning against the wall.

“The Face of What?”

“Boe. He's actually Jack, but Jack doesn't know that yet, so don't tell him when we meet up with him again, alright?”

Clara just looked at him like he had grown another head. “You're mental.”

“Tell me something I don't know.” The Doctor felt the tension in the air lessen at his words.

“You now think bowties and fezzes are 'cool'.” Clara even used air quotes, rolling her eyes as she did so.

“Seriously?”

Clara nodded her head.  
  
“Listen Clara, I promise we'll get out of here sooner or later, alright?”

“Alright,” Clara said quietly. “But when we get out of here, you're going to start working on the TDM again. You got me Mister?”

The Doctor nodded. “Cross my heart.”

“Well, you have two right now, so cross them both will ya?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, crossing his hearts as he smiled at his new companion. “Fine.”

 

**

 

Rose was doubled over with laughter as she unlocked the door to her flat.  
  
“The look on your face when my Mum told you thatyou better not be shagging me was priceless!”

“Like that is any of her business anyhow!” The Doctor replied, slightly disgusted that Jackie was talking about their sex life in the first place. “I mean really Rose, that was just totally unnecessary.”

Rose put down her clutch on the little table by the door before turning to him. “She's just being protective. You know that.” When she saw that he still had that look on his face, that one that he always gets when her mum kisses him on the mouth, she grabbed his hand and yanked him towards her. Instinctively, the Doctor grabbed her around the waist and pulled her the rest of the way towards him, causing their bodies to press together in a way that leftno space between them. When he realized Rose's close proximity, and the way that that affectedhim, he backed away slowly, releasing her.

“Maybe she's right though,” he said.

“About what?” Rose stepped closer to him again, pulling him to her by the lapels on his suit. Her eyes were hooded with want, and before he could protest her lips crashed into his, her tongue teasing his mouth in that way he had become a fan of in these few days he had been able to spend with her. Before he knew it, her hands were in his hair and his hands were finding their way down to her hips, pulling her towards him so she could feel just what her kisses did to him. But before things could progress too much further, Jackie's words came crashing down on him like a bucket of ice water, making the Doctor back away once more before he couldn't say no to her. Jackie was right. He shouldn't be shagging Rose while his other self was stuck in his body on the TARDIS.

“Maybe we...shouldn't...”  
  
“What...shag? Why not?” Rose looked at him, hurt written on her face.

“Because...”

“Because why?” Rose challenged. When he didn't answer her with anything but a stare, she continued. “Well, you better have a better reason than that. What I do in the privacy of my own home is none of my mum's business!” When he still didn't answer her, Rose walked up to him. She got so close he could feel her hot breath on his neck as she spoke quietly in his ear. Just her being this close made his cock twitch. “Fine. If that's the way you want to play it. Go ahead. Close yourself off again. Push me away. Build those walls up and don't let me in. It's not like I'm not used to it.” She waited for his answer. For anything from him that would let her know otherwise. But he stayed frozen to the spot not daring to look her in the eye. She turned and walked away then, exhausted by his hot and cold attitude that her part human version of the Doctor thankfully didn't have.  
  
“Because it will hurt.”

Rose stopped in her tracks and turned back to him, curious at his words.

“What do you mean?”

“When I do go back, eventually...I will have to let go of you- again. Don't you see Rose? As much as I am enjoying myself here, it's going to be torture when I get back.”

“So, what- you might as well just not have it at all? So do you just want to treat me like always then? Pull me close and then shove me away when it feels too good, like you did when I was traveling with you? Well, I'm not doing that anymore, Doctor. I have made it perfectly clear how I feel about you. Hell, I married you! I get to have my forever with you. And now you have this chance to have a bit of that forever with me... something you never thought you could have and you are throwing it away- _again._ You know, you talk about how much you've changed. But you haven't changed at all. Not one bit.” Rose turned, and stormed to her room, slamming the door behind her. The Doctor followed, but as he came to the door, he heard the door lock.

“Rose...Rose, please.” He pressed his ear up to the door and listened as she cried as quietly as she could.

“Rose, can we just talk about this? Please?” Her cries disappeared. His heart skipped a beat as he hoped that she would open the door to him. She did, but it wasn't what he expected.

Her eye make-up had run, making dark tracks down her cheeks that were reddened from crying. “Go away,” Rose said sternly.

“Rose, please. Can we just-”

“Get out.”

“What?” He couldn't believe she was saying this.

“You heard me. That body still happens to have that superior Time Lord sense. _Get. Out._ ” Her knuckles were white as she gripped the door.

“Rose-” he pleaded, but he was cut short as the door slammed in his face. The Doctor sighed. How could he have messed this up so badly? Granted, most of her anger was probably dueto the rise in her HCG levels, but he did do a pretty bang up job of pissing her off. No. It was all his fault. Him and his stupid head getting in the way. He never should have let Jackie get to him the way she did. Rose was right, it was none of her business. But he still couldn't push away the feeling that what they were doing could possibly hurt the other version of himself. He knew how jealous he gets of himself. It's him after all. The Doctor pushed himself back and away from the door and forced his feet to move towards the entrance of the flat. He needed to give her a bit of time to calm down. Maybe in a few hours she'd be ready to hear him out. As he trotted down the stairs he began to think about all the things he could have said and done differently tonight. His thoughts remained on Rose as he made his way down the street.

  
**

 

When Rose opened her eyes, it was still dark outside. She stretched on the bed and went to snuggle up with the Doctor, but the bed was empty. She then remembered why. “Stupid git,” she mumbled as she made her way to the loo. Dinner and being so upset hadn't agreed with the baby, so Rose lost the contents of her stomach to the porcelain god. When she was done being sick, she brushed her teeth, thenpadded out to the living room to have the Doctor come to bed. But the flat was empty.

Rose tried not to let the fact that he had listened to her angry words bother her too much. He probably just went to get some chips and bring them back to her. He would be back soon, and then they could talk.Shecould say she was sorry for yelling at him, but not until he had apologized for tearing her heart in two again. That alien could be so maddening, but she knew this whole situation was probably harder on him then it was on her and he probably had his reasons. She loved him too much to stay mad at him, especially since she didn't know how long they had together

Rose walked back to her bedroom and grabbed her mobile off the end table when she noticed it was flashing red. She pushed the button to retrieve her voicemail, hoping it was him checking in with her despite her not giving him her number.

“Rose...Rose, it's mum. Rose you need to answer your phone.”

The message ended, and the next one began.  
  
“Rose, sweetheart, why aren't you answering your mobile? Where are you?”

Her heartbeat quickened at her mother's worried voice. What in the world was going on?

“Rose, I really didn't want to have to tell you this over voicemail. When you get this, come to St. Vincent's Hospital right away. There's been an accident. It's the Doctor. Please come! Quickly!”

Rose dropped the phone, feeling the bile rise in her throat as she ran to the bathroom. This time she didn't stop to brush her teeth afterward. Her mind went to the absolute worst scenario she could think of. Why else would her mum freak out that that? She grabbed her keys and ran. Her only thought as she left the flat was the sheer terror that he was going to die. And it was all her fault.

 


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys! I am so sorry! I know it has been forever since I have updated, we had a death in the family and I've been having to care for a family member because of it- but here it is and I hope it was worth the wait. And worry not. The last two parts are being written right now, so the next update shouldn't be too long.
> 
> A very big thank you to rudennotgingr for being beta again.

“Guess what Doc?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack. He had somehow managed to get them sprung from prison (he didn't want to know what he had to do to get that to happen) two days early. And for that, Clara was grateful. The Doctor, however, was suspicious.

“Come on, guess!”

“Jack I don't have time for guessing games, I need to figure out a way to get back to Rose!”

Jack bounced on the balls of his feet as he spoke. “I found it.”

“You found what?” Clara asked.

“I found IT.”

The Doctor grabbed Jack by the shoulders. “You found it? It being the transmultiplier displacement mechanism? The very same transmultiplier displacement mechanism that I searched everywhere for and couldn't find? How in the--” The Doctor held up a finger to Jack's lips, shushing him. “On second thought...don't tell me.”

Jack flicked his hand away, and smirked at the Doctor. “Found it thanks to my lead. Had to travel back to Earth circa 2010. Met a man in Utah. Goes by the name of Van Stattan. He was pretty easy to... _persuade_ , I traded him an evening with-”

“That's enough Jack. Thank you.” The Doctor said, cutting Jack off. “Leave it to Van Stattan to save the day for once.”

Jack waggled his eyebrows at the Doctor. “So you know him?”

“Not like that. Bloody hell- does everything have to be about sex with you?”

Jack thought for about a second before answering, “Yes.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes again.“Jack-”

“Yes Doc?”

The Doctor held out his hand expectantly. “The TMD?”

“You used to be a lot more fun, you know?”

 

**

 

By the time Rose got to St. Vincent's she was a mess. Mascara was running everywhere, her tears hadn't stopped since she decided to hail a taxi instead of trying to drive herself. She had begun to use her sleeve as a hankie because she didn't have anything else to wipe her nose on. But she wasn't thinking about her appearance when she ran into the A & E. Her mind was on no one but the Doctor. She got the trauma room number from the nurse at the front desk, and started the long walk there.

Rose's thoughts were racing a million miles a minute. What if he was dead? What would that mean for her Doctor? Would he be stuck in his original body on the TARDIS in the other universe? Or would he regenerate since he was technically the full Time Lord stuck in a human body? By the time she actually got to the right bed she was sobbing again. And when she opened the curtain she wasn't prepared for what she actually saw-

The Doctor sitting in the bed eating a chocolate pudding while simultaneously flirting with the nurse taking his vitals.

Rose stood there in shock. He didn't even realize she had entered the room.

He was perfectly fine.

Well, he did have a nasty cut on his forehead that had at least ten stitches in it, and his arm in a sling, but other than that he was fine.

Perfectly fine.

And she was going to kill him.   
  
“Are you sure I can't have two puddings? Chocolate is my absolute _favourite_. Well, besides custard. Do you have any fish fingers?” The Doctor asked the nurse as she began to take his blood pressure. The nurse giggled and shook her head no.   
  
“Sorry love, only one for now. It's not good to be eating so many sweets with that medicine they gave you.”

“Oh come on. Please? I won't tell if you won't...”

“You have _got_ to be bloody kidding me,” Rose shouted, fuming. Her hands were now clenched into fists so tightly her knuckles turned white.   
  
The only sound in the room after that was the nurse removing the velcro on the blood pressure cuff. You could cut the tension with a knife. The nurse looked from Rose, back to her patient, who now had completely stopped talking for the first time since they gave him a shot of narcotics to fix his dislocated shoulder. The fact the he had the spoon from his pudding hanging out of his mouth, as he stared back at the girl who had entered the room made her want to giggle, but she didn't dare. She just turned around and excused herself quickly and quietly.   
  
“Are you a complete idiot now in this new regeneration, or is it the drugs talking?”

The Doctor laughed then, the spoon that was in his mouth falling onto his lap. He picked it up and pointed it at her.

“You sound like my wife,” he said before cackling. His laughter did not help things in the least with Rose's temper over the situation.

She walked up to his bed and hissed, “But I _am_ your wife.”

“No...no!” He laughed again, as he got another spoonful of pudding. “I'm talking about my actual wife.”

“Your wha-?”

The Doctor put the spoon in his mouth, closed his eyes and moaned. When he opened his eyes again Rose was still staring at him, arms crossed a la Jackie Tyler. “You sounded just like her when you said that. She's a feisty one that River. Feistier than you, now that I think about it. No, feisty isn't the right word....meaner. Yeah... that's it.”

Rose's jaw dropped open. And before could stop herself, she hit him with her purse.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Are you serious?”

“About what?”

“You're _married_?” Rose screeched.

The Doctor blinked at her for a moment. “Oh that? Yeah. It's a long story.” He went back to eating his treat, acting like he hadn't just dropped an atomic bomb in the middle of the room.

“And I'm pregnant! But I at least _told_ you!” Rose yelled. “You said nothing about being married!”

“You're _pregnant_?” Jackie shrieked from behind her. Rose turned. Jackie was holding two steaming cups of tea in her hands, and a look of surprise on her face.   
  
“Not now, Mum.”

“Not now, Jackie,” The Doctor and Rose both said at the same time.

“Yes, right now!” Jackie sidled up to his bed, teas still in hand. “Is it yours?” She asked glaring at the Doctor.

“No!” The Doctor and Rose both exclaimed, at the same time once again.

“Mum I was pregnant before all this,” Rose wildly moved her hands in front of the Doctor, “happened.” Rose jabbed the Doctor in the chest with her finger. “But _you_ , you shagged me anyway! And you're married!”

“So are you!” he exclaimed.

Rose hit him with her purse again. “But I'm married to you!”

“Shut it both of you!” Jackie scolded. “You're starting to sound like an episode of Eastenders! And Rose quit hitting him, he's been through enough tonight.”

Rose glared at her mother. “He's been through enough? _He's been through enough_?” Her voice increased in pitch with every word.

“Now you’ve done it Jackie. Those hormones of hers are evil.” The Doctor frowned. “Awww look, I'm out of pudding,” he pouted.

“Shut up!” Rose snapped at him. She turned back to Jackie. “And you! This is all your fault! You stuck your nose in where it didn't belong, like always!”

“How is this my fault?” Jackie asked as she set down the tea she had been holding on the bedside table.

“You told him at dinner he better not be shaggin' me!” Rose exclaimed.

“Because I was worried about him knocking you up! Who's baby would it have been if he had? Hmmm? I thought I was doing you a favor!”

“Some favor- it almost got him killed! And what would have happened to my Doctor then, Hmmm?” Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

Jackie mirrored Rose's action. “What happened to them both being your Doctor, _hmmmmm_?”  
  
Rose's head snapped towards the Doctor that was inhabiting her husband's body. “Was it all a lie then?”

“What?” The Doctor asked, genuinely confused by the turn of events.

“What you said to me. All those things. In the kitchen...” she whispered her next words. “In my bed...”

“Why would I lie about loving you Rose?”

“Because you're married,” she said softly her voice beginning to crack from the emotions welling up inside her.

“So are you.”

“But that's what you wanted! You wanted me to stay here and fix him! You wanted to be able to live the slow path with me. You said it yourself, well... _he_ said it, and he's _you_! God this is all so confusing now,” Rose blurted out. Every moment she spent thinking about this predicament the more exhausted she felt. She just wanted to scream.

“Tell me about it,” Jackie mumbled before clearing her throat. “Well, it looks like you both have a lot of things to talk over, so I'm gonna go home now that you're here.” Jackie picked up one of the cups of tea on the bedside table, and took a long sip. “I think I'm gonna need something stronger than this though after the night I had.” Jackie placed a gentle hand on Rose's shoulder and squeezed. “You gonna be all right love?”

Rose nodded yes, as she pulled her mother in for a hug. While the two women were hugging, Jackie looked over Rose's shoulder at the Doctor. “You stay alive. You hear me? And look both ways before you cross a street you daft alien! You about gave me a heart attack!”

The Doctor saluted her with the spoon he was still holding.

Jackie let go of her daughter. “Alright, you'll both be okay?”

“Yes mum, we will,” Rose assured her.

“Ring me when this one gets released,” Jackie said pointing at the Doctor. “And see if they'll change his meds. He's higher than a kite.” She turned and began to walk down the hallway. She was only a few feet out of the room when she squealed, “I'm gonna be a gran!”

Rose couldn't help but give a small laugh at her mother's joy, but her heart was still twisted into a knot. How could he not tell her he had gotten married? When she thought of the Doctor being married, she always thought it would be to her. Mainly because she _was_ married to him. Well, a version of him. But, she had also expected her original Doctor to move on. He had lived 900 years before she had come along. He had been a dad once even. But marriage on Gallifrey was different than this, he had said. And he had never felt for his wife the way he had felt about her, even when they were just friends. She knew she shouldn't be angry that he had moved on, but she was. She couldn't help it. It was like a slap in the face. Especially after everything he had said to her since he had “appeared”. What did this River have that she didn't?

The Doctor cleared his throat, the sound startling Rose, and causing her to turn back in his direction. She swiped the tears away as he spoke. “Rose, can we please talk about this?”

“What is there left to talk about? You moved on, and you hid it from me.”

“But Rose, it's not like that at all.”

“But it is,” she stated matter of factly; her voice almost devoid of emotion until she spoke next. And when she did it broke his hearts.

“I just want my husband back.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
